Anne Sullivan
La Dra. Anne Sullivan es un terapeuta, que fue elegida por los padres de las The Liars originalmente para ayudarlos a lidiar con sus pensamientos aparentemente obsesivos acerca del asesinato de Alison sobre Ian Thomas. Ella no trata de empujar a las chicas, sino más bien de ganar su confianza para ayudarlas a sanar. Ella es la primera persona en enterarse de que Mona es "A". Serie |-|Temporada 2= It's Alive Primero nos reunimos con la Dra. Sullivan durante su primera sesión con las chicas. En su oficina, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery y Emily Fields se sientan en silencio. Hanna Marin entra tarde, con la esperanza de haber perdido la cita completa, pero para su molestia, las chicas han "educadamente" esperado por ella. Cuando finalmente llegan a hablar, hablan mínimamente. Aria es la más tentada a confiar en la invitante de la Dra. Sullivan, pero sus teléfonos celulares se apagan, asustándolos con recordatorios de "A" encontrando nada. Se van, dejando así a la Dra. Sullivan completamente en la oscuridad. Más tarde, las chicas discuten las tendencias violentas de "A" y traen a la Dra. Sullivan, quien está jurado confidencialidad, y Emily y Aria son las partidarias más fuertes a favor de insistir en sus secretos. Spencer está de acuerdo, e incluso Hanna, la más reacios a ver a un psiquiatra, está en, ya que aprueba el sentido de la moda de la Dra. Sullivan - una señal clara a Hanna sobre su carácter. Blind Dates Más tarde, ella ayuda a Hanna a pasar de la inquietud mental de Alison a través de la catarsis y el juego de roles. Touched by an 'A'-ngel Ella regresa a Rosewood High Schoolen la preparación de su contrato que habla próximo. Allí, se topa con Ella Montgomery, quien le confía sobre los asuntos de Mike. La Dra. Sullivan profesionalmente le dice a Ella que ella no recomienda hermanos viendo el mismo terapeuta, y por lo tanto, está de acuerdo en darle referencias. Más tarde, la Dra. Sullivan va al casillero de Emily, luchando con algunos libros que se han caído y va a ayudarla. Ella inmediatamente toma las vibraciones de ansiedad de Emily y ofrece ayudarla si sólo Emily se confía en ella. Emily hace una confesión de que ha estado ocultando cosas grandes de la Dra. Sullivan, quien a su vez, la insta a programar una cita y compartir sus pensamientos en su oficina. Emily asiente con la cabeza, pero después no lo sigue. Después de que "A" aterrorice a Emily dándole un masaje, Emily contempla marcar a la Dra. Sullivan, pero vacila después de que "A" envíe un texto amenazante. Más tarde, mientras Emily está siendo consolada por sus amigos con respecto al incidente, ignora la llamada entrante de la Dra. Sullivan, sin decirle a Hanna quién fue. Al final del episodio, la Dra. Sullivan es vista regresando a una paciente en su oficina, disculpándose por haberla esperado para llamar a otro paciente. Ella entonces comenta sobre ser fría y agarra un suéter del perchero, donde una sudadera con capucha negra también está colgando. Ella se sienta y le pregunta a la paciente lo que quiere discutir... claramente está tratando "A", pero por cuánto tiempo es un misterio. I Must Confess Las cuatro chicas la encuentran y finalmente confiesan acerca de "A", ya que están preocupados por el bienestar de Emily. El Dr. Sullivan es comprensivo y los escucha pacientemente. Más adelante en el episodio, el Dr. Sullivan se ve hablando con un auditorio de estudiantes en Rosewood High School (las The Liars, Mona Vanderwaal y Jenna Marshall incluida) sobre bulling y amenazas del texto. También habla de cómo lo más importante es hablar y, con eso, echa un vistazo a las cuatro mentirosas. Más tarde, la Dra. Sullivan está caminando por una calle en la noche cerca de su oficina, cuando recibe una llamada telefónica. Es una grabación repetida de su propia voz incrédula (y temerosa) preguntando a las chicas: "Soy la primera persona que has contado". Cuando cuelga, la persona llama de nuevo para reproducir la grabación en bucle. Cuando la cámara corta lejos de esta escena, la mirada en la cara de la Dra. Sullivan es una de agitación. Ella intenta alistar la ayuda de la policía de Rosewood, pero los dos oficiales, uno de los cuales es Garrett Reynolds, insisten que no pueden ser de mucha ayuda en averiguar quién fijó su oficina sin ella que revela los nombres de las muchachas. Sin embargo, como ella juró confidencialidad, ella no revela nada. Over My Dead Body "A" les envía textos a las chicas, llevándolas a creer que la Dra. Sullivan está siendo asfixiado y enterrado vivo. "A" envía a Aria una foto de la Dra. Sullivan posando con la edición de ese día de The Rosewood Observer. "A" lleva a las chicas a un lugar, a través de coordenadas, y los textos Hanna que necesitan para moverse rápidamente para descubrir la Dra. Sullivan. Empiezan a cavar y encuentran un par de botas (que parecen idénticas a las que usaba la Dra. Sullivan) y luego la cara de un maniquí. Más tarde, la Dra. Sullivan es visto en un restaurante con "A." Ella tiene una expresión sombría en su cara, posiblemente significando que "A" la chantajeó de alguna manera. La Dra. Sullivan dice que ella había hecho todo lo que "A" le pidió que hiciera. "A" le da a la Dra. Sullivan un sobre marcado 'fotos', y se va con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Esto indica que el Dr. Sullivan y "A" habían trabajado juntos, al menos en parte, y nunca había estado en peligro de sofocarse. UnmAsked Después de que Mona sea llevada bajo custodia y su identidad alterada de A esté expuesta, la Dra. Sullivan busca a las chicas. Ella se disculpa con ellos por abandonarlos, explicando cómo "A" amenazó a su hijo. Ella dice que fue la valentía de Toby Cavanaugh la que la ayudó a regresar. Ella también explica a las muchachas la naturaleza de la personalidad de Mona/A: Ella tiene un desorden de la personalidad que la conduzca al uno mismo-agrandamiento y obsesión. Hanna es la más perturbada por la revelación de Mona-es-A y está algo confortada por el apoyo emocional de la Dra. Sullivan, actuando como su terapeuta una vez más, aunque de manera informal. |-|Temporada 3= Dead to Me Emily va a visitarla. Cuando la Dra. Sullivan le pregunta qué pasó la noche en que Emily mató a Nate para defenderse, Emily dice que la gente piensa que ella es un héroe, pero ella sabe lo que hizo. La Dra. Sullivan sugiere que Emily intenta hipnoterapia, pero Emily dice que sabe exactamente lo que pasó. Ella le dice a Emily que puede ayudarla a ver una nueva perspectiva y superar lo que sucedió. Más tarde, el Dr. Sullivan hace hipnoterapia en Emily. Cuando Emily se despierta, la Dra. Sullivan intenta preguntarle si ve a Paige, Nate o el faro, pero Emily sólo ve a Alison en la camisa amarilla la noche que murió. Le dice a Emily que está en un lugar seguro, pero Emily está asustada y cree que mató a Alison. Sale de la Dra. Sullivan, diciendo que tiene que irse. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Visitó a Spencer en Radley para analizar su estado mental actual. Más tarde, ella incluye a Spencer como parte de un grupo de enfoque que ella dirige. |-|Temporada 6= Songs of Experience La Dra. Sullivan se ve por primera vez en Rosewood High, donde conoce a Hanna. Le dice a Hanna que ha abierto su oficina de nuevo, y que Hanna es bienvenida. Hanna le dice que traerá a las otras chicas a su oficina. Luego hablan en la escuela donde Hanna le habla de los juegos que Charles jugó con ellos en la casa de muñecas. Don't Look Now Pam Fields hace una cita para Emily para verla de nuevo. Ella no sabe sobre Charles sino algo de la experiencia de Emily en la casa de muñecas. Apariciones (10/160) Notas *Aria admite a Ella haber esperado ansiosamente las sesiones de la Dra. Sullivan después de un tiempo en Touched by an 'A'-ngel, a pesar de no haber tenido gusto de ser forzado a asistir en el primer lugar. *La Dra. Sullivan compuso la condición de Mona para que ella evitara la cárcel y permanecía "A" sobre todo porque Mona la chantajó. *Después de no ser visto desde la temporada 3, Will The Circle Be Unbroken?, Volvió en Songs of Experience, tres temporadas más tarde. Trivia *Su nombre, Anne Sullivan, es el mismo que el famoso mentor de Helen Keller. Esta es quizás una conexión en que ella ayuda a otros a optimizar su potencial. *En I Must Confess, podemos ver los cumpleaños de Spencer y Hanna en los archivos de la Dra. Sullivan. *Ella fue la primera persona que las chicas contaron sobre "A". *Poco después de que las chicas le dijeran sobre "A", ella descubrió su identidad. *Ella aparece en una escena de bonificación en 5 Years Forward donde ella está tomando Alison y Jason para ver a Charlotte. Citas Galería Anne01.jpg Anne02.jpg Anne03.jpg Anne04.jpg Anne05.jpg Anne06.jpg Anne07.jpg Anne08.jpg Anne09.jpg Anne10.jpg Anne11.jpg Anne12.jpg Anne13.jpg Anne14.jpg Anne15.jpg Anne16.jpg Anne17.png Anne18.png Anne19.jpg Anne20.jpg Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Padres Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Víctimas de A Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada